


She did it

by x_WorldDreamer_x



Series: I'll do it, if you do it [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_WorldDreamer_x/pseuds/x_WorldDreamer_x
Summary: Luke's perspective in 'If you do it'.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: I'll do it, if you do it [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998322
Comments: 2
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Help! I need somebody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784391) by [bucksreyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucksreyes/pseuds/bucksreyes). 



“Are you going through my dream box?”

Luke froze, his hand tucked under a bunch of scraps of paper in the white box. His eyes shot to the door of the room, now open, with Julie standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

“No,” he denied.

“Your hand is _literally_ in my dream box,” she deadpanned.

Luke slowly pulled his hand out, taking one last peek at ger written words before closing the box. “No, it’s not.”

“Seriously?” she sighed, dropping onto her bed on her back. Her mass of curls lay scattered around her head like a halo, making Luke want to run his fingers through it.

“I’m sorry, Jules,” Luke apologized. He jumped up next to her on the bed, making the mattress bounce.

“I was looking for inspiration,” he admitted, looking sideways at her. “Your words are always so powerful; I find it so easy to build off of your lyrics.”

He braced himself for Julie’s anger. Luke had broken into her room enough to know the rant that was coming next. He was sure he could recite it in his sleep… If ghosts slept, that is.

But even as he awaited Julie’s rage, he couldn’t help but be stunned by her beauty. Her dark brown eyes were warm and comforting, reminding him of the feeling of coming home, and he loved the adorably gap between her teeth, in sight whenever she smiled.

Julie sighed. “Did you find your inspiration?”

Luke stared at her. She had to be out of her mind.

“What?” she asked.

“No, ‘stay out of my room’?” he wondered.

Julie’s eyes narrowed at him.

“Stay out of my stuff,” she demanded half-heartedly.

And Luke couldn’t help laughing.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, but he was unable to mask his grin.

“No, you’re not,” Julie murmured, but she was smiling at him, so he knew she wasn’t mad.

It felt like a barrier had broken between them. One less boundary. Luke liked it. And he knew he was going to keep coming back.

“I find _your_ lyrics inspiring,” Julie said, making Luke’s heart swell. “The songs you wrote fro Sunset Curve got me through the hardest parts of my life.”

Didn’t _that_ make Luke smug? There was a small pit of hatred Luke carried for Bobby – Trevor – whoever. It should have been _Luke’s_ songs that did that for the world, for Julie. But Julie, lying next to him, telling him how _his_ lyrics helped her, made it all vanish in the moment.

He always felt euphoric whenever he finished writing a song. It was his whole soul laid bare on a page of paper. To know that someone, that _Julie_ , appreciated it, was heart lifting.

Luke rolled onto his side. He was facing Julie, whom was still on her back, putting her nearly under him. He needed to take a fortifying breath to keep from moving completely over her.

“That’s what I always dreamed of,” Luke admitted, licking his lips. “I wanted the connection that forms between music and those that listen to it with everybody.”

“You are _such_ a talented musician,” Julie said. “You’re still going to have it.”

Julie was amazing, but she got one thing wrong.

“ _We_ are going to have it,” he said quietly. “Julie and the Phantoms. We’re nothing without you.”

His eyes dropped to her lips. It would be so easy to close the distance.

“ _I’m_ nothing without _you_ ,” Julie said.

The way she said it gave Luke the impression that she wasn’t talking about the guys.

“I –” Julie started.

“Julie?”

Luke’s eyes widened; he was _not_ interested in getting caught by a father in his daughter’s room… On her bed.

He didn’t even realize he was poofing out until he was in the studio.

Luke exhaled, running his hands through his hair.

What was he _thinking_?

He was _dead_. He couldn’t be with Julie the way he wanted.

But he couldn’t stop his mind from returning to Julie, her hair around her head, her eyes sparkling, as she smiled up at him.

He sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke can't handle Julie's Sunset Curve shirt.

Luke knew when the studio door opened because of the draft that blew through, rustling his papers.

He looked up.

“Oh, hey, Jules,” he greeted. “I was just –”

Luke’s mouth dropped open and he forgot what he was saying.

“That’s my shirt,” he gaped, staring at the black Sunset Curve logo. The shirt was large – Reggie’s fault – but Julie tightened it by tying a knot on the side. She was wearing high-waisted shorts with it, but there was still a thin sliver of her tantalizing midriff in sight.

“Where’d you get it?” he wondered, swallowing from his suddenly dry mouth.

“It was in my mom’s chest,” Julie shrugged.

“It – I,” Luke stuttered.

He kept his eyes on the logo he, Alex, and Reggie designed over twenty-five years ago to stand in front of her.

“There weren’t… diamonds before,” he stammered, vaguely noting the light hitting the crystals surrounding the center, internally wincing.

 _You idiot_ , he thought.

“My mom probably put them on,” Jules explained. “She must’ve really liked you guys.”

Luke liked that thought. He liked the idea that he could form a connection between Julie and her mother.

“Just like me,” she continued, looking at her shoes.

And again, Luke got the impression that she wasn’t referring to the guys, making him smile a bit giddily.

“Just like you?” he repeated fondly.

Julie lifted her head and Luke was happy to see a small smile on her face.

Luke took another glance at the shirt.

“It looks good on you, Jules,” he said softly, and his smile grew when he noticed Julie’s cheeks darkening in a blush.

Luke started to reach out for her hands but paused.

Since the glowing hug where Julie saved them from Caleb’s stamp, Julie had consistently been able to touch them, but Luke had reached out to her before and when he passed through her, it was like a punch to the gut. Each time he tried to touch her since the hug, he stalled. If he weren’t able to touch her, hug her, hold her anymore, Luke didn’t think he’d be able to handle it.

He was scared he wouldn’t be able to feel her.

Julie took the decision out of his hands, her own quickly shooting out to hold his.

Luke and Julie let out simultaneous breaths of relief, stepping closer to each other.

Julie’s gaze dropped lower on his face. Could she be staring at his lips?

Luke took another step closer. Julie looked so vulnerable, so trusting, that if his heart were beating, it would be racing.

“Jules,” he whispered, leaning down. He got close enough to feel her tiny exhales on his lips.

“Hey, guys!”

Reggie poofed into the studio.

Luke and Julie sprang apart.

Luke swallowed, trying to catch his breath (not that he actually needed to breathe).

“Nice shirt,” Reggie exclaimed, pointing at Julie.

“Thanks,” she said sharply.

Luke rolled his eyes, sighed, and crossed his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gets the girl.

“So,” Reggie said, “how are things with you and Julie?”

“What are you talking about?” Luke asked.

“You have to have admitted you like her by now,” Alex said, “at least to yourself.”

“Of course, I like her –” Luke started.

“I mean, you’re _into_ her,” Alex corrected.

Luke sighed. “So what if I am?”

“You should tell her,” Reggie advised.

“That’s not a good idea,” Luke denied.

“Why not? She clearly likes you too,” Alex said.

“Yeah, you guys _ooze_ chemistry,” Reggie agreed.

“Seriously, dude, stop saying ‘ooze’,” Alex groaned.

“It’s not that simple,” Luke sighed.

“Why not?” Reggie asked.

Luke hesitated.

“I don’t know how,” he admitted.

The doors flew open, revealing Julie, standing confidently in the entrance.

“I have a new song,” she announced.

“Really?” Luke asked excitedly, his eyes lighting up. He loved working on songs with Julie. With a single idea, they could think in harmony to build the lyrics, the melody, everything.

“I, uh, got it all, actually,” Julie said.

“A whole song?” Reggie asked.

From his position, Luke could see Alex elbow Reggie, but he didn’t know why.

“Ow!” Reggie exclaimed.

Luke’s gaze went back to Julie, who hadn’t looked away from him.

“Yeah, it – it came to me in a daydream,” Julie explained, “a while ago.”

A while ago?

“What took you so long?” Luke asked curiously.

“I was a bit busy saving your souls,” Julie said sassily, smirking. “Then I had to remember it.”

Luke smiled. He enjoyed seeing Julie riled. It was probably why he kept breaking into her dream box.

“Sorry,” he apologized. “Can we hear it?”

“Of course,” Julie agreed. She sat at the piano and laid out her sheet music.

She looked at him as she started to play.

This song was softer than most of their other songs.

Then Luke heard the lyrics.

With the first verse, memories of singing with Julie flooded Luke’s mind. But it was the second verse that caught his attention. Or rather, it was the _way_ Julie sang it. It was different than the first verse. She was more into the music, swaying side-by-side, though she didn’t look away from Luke.

The lyrics flew through Luke’s head, giving him hope like he had never had before.

The message in the song was clear. Luke just wasn’t sure it was about… him.

“Jules,” he said reverently when the final notes faded away.

Julie rose to her feet. “It’s supposed to be a duet,” she said, coming to stand in front of him.

He knew that. He just didn’t know –

“Who?”

“No regrets,” she whispered. She lunged up and kissed him.

This had to be a dream.

Luke had to be imagining Julie’s soft lips pressing against his. Before the shock could end, Julie pulled back.

“I wrote it about you,” she admitted quietly.

Luke’s mind blanked.

He grabbed Julie’s neck, tugging her close. Julie stumbled into him, gripping his arms.

Luke dominated the kiss, his lips pushing and pulling with hers. Julie raised herself onto the balls of her feet. They were so close; Luke could feel each breath Julie took.

Now this… _this_ was heaven on earth.

Everything bad that’s ever happened to him, having his music stolen, even dying, was worth it for this moment.

Luke pushed Julie’s mouth open –

A loud wolf whistle interrupted them.

Luke glared at Reggie.

“I’m sorry,” Alex apologized, forcibly holding Reggie back.

“It’s alright, Alex,” Julie said, tucking herself into Luke’s side.

Luke’s arm rested comfortably over Julie’s shoulders and he smiled down at her gently.

“I believe it’s your turn,” she smirked.


End file.
